b_nastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayo
Ayo is a song off B-Nasty's album "The End of the Beginning". lyrics Breezy Got Bangs in the studio We ain't goin' to the movies tho We at the parties in the hilltops Yeah, we're everywhere that you're not Impounded with dem 'roc bottles Surrounded by dem hot models They all love the vip They all wanna leave with me Breezy Smell cologne and grab your phone Let's get you home and get it on One, two, three, now come with me I'll make you see it's meant to be Time to leave, now be naive Bye to steve and grab my sleeve We grab an uber, party pooper Nights been super, time to do ya Tryna leave with me Hand in my arm where you post to be Best friend on the phone honey make it three Come on baby girl it's my fantasy, let's go EZU (Breezy) (Ayo) (we in the party in the hilltops) Tell the homie's come through to the studio, say (we're everywhere that you're not) Ayo (impounded by dem 'roc bottles) Got the liquor and the weed boy don't you know, say (surrounded by dem hot models) (Ayo) (we in the party in the hilltops) Tell the homie's come through to the studio, say (we're everywhere that you're not) (Ayo) (impounded by dem 'roc bottles) (Ayo) (surrounded by dem hot models) 2: Bangs (EZU) I'm in the studio makin' hits next day Shoot a video, I stay on my grind No know time is money when it's time for me to shine You can't hate, cause you see me doin' great Music is my wife, songs are my kids That's why you see me makin' hits When I'm in your city, all them girls looking pretty I wanna take em to the movie, but I ain't Diddy Next time I come I know who's with me (Live for my homeboys, fuck other niggas) (I rob like I mean to, cause I be in it) (VNC king Kenya everyone used to feel it) (I stole for a while, haters wanna take me out) (I'm a tiger I come back alive) (I'm hungry, I eat niggas lunch) (Walk around with attitude I'm so fine) (Hey, I'm chillin' in the studio) EZU (Breezy) (Ayo) (we in the party in the hilltops) Tell the homie's come through to the studio, say (we're everywhere that you're not) Ayo (impounded by dem 'roc bottles) Got the liquor and the weed boy don't you know, say (surrounded by dem hot models) (Ayo) (we in the party in the hilltops) Tell the homie's come through to the studio, say (we're everywhere that you're not) (Ayo) (impounded by dem 'roc bottles) (Ayo) (surrounded by dem hot models) 3: B-Nasty Ugh, its that double B, lovely Getting this food like I'm hung-ry I'm a must see, live shows, bad hoes No lows, only woes, no crows Hit 'em with the free throws Now I told you We gone take it to the top, no need to stop The bottles and models free, call me fine And let me get to doing my time Got the liquor and the weed, where homies at tho? EZU (Breezy) (Ayo) (we in the party in the hilltops) Tell the homie's come through to the studio, say (we're everywhere that you're not) Ayo (impounded by dem 'roc bottles) Got the liquor and the weed boy don't you know, say (surrounded by dem hot models) (Ayo) (we in the party in the hilltops) Tell the homie's come through to the studio, say (we're everywhere that you're not) (Ayo) (impounded by dem 'roc bottles) (Ayo) (surrounded by dem hot models) Category:Songs